


First Time

by cirquedukink



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: It's just porn btw, M/M, Numbers is trans in this if you don't like it you can suck my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirquedukink/pseuds/cirquedukink
Summary: There's a first time for everything, right?





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I didn't go over this again so please tell me if you see anything wrong! Secondly, I'm writing something else and this is supposed to beach back to it, but I was too impatient to wait for that so, here we go

They'd never done much more than hand stuff before this, but this is what Numbers wanted so Wrench was going to do whatever he could. And he definitely wanted to do this, he had for a while now. He loved Numbers and this, all of this, was dangerous for them in their line of work. He'd thought about it when Numbers had initiated this just a few moments ago, but then a second though had crossed his mind. He'd rather do this than try to wait until it's safer because there may never be a time like that. 

He leaned over Numbers and kissed him fiercely, that thought now rampaging through his mind. This was more important than anything right now. Numbers reciprocated with more feverish movements, trying to get Wrench's shirt off as quickly as possible. 

Wrench leaned back and hastily removed his shirt and the rest of his clothes. When he was done he looked down to find Numbers, his undershirt only halfway over his head, staring at him. His mouth was slightly agape and his hair was now a mess. Wrench slowly crawled back up to the other while never breaking eye contact and finished taking off his shirt for him. 

He kissed Numbers slowly now, trying to show him how he felt about this, about him. He pulled back slightly just to look at Numbers again. ' _Beautiful,_ ' he signed and moved back in to kiss him again. 

Wrench started working on Numbers' belt when Numbers' legs wrapped around him and pulled him close, stopping his hands. ' _Wait,_ ' he said with one hand as the other went to grab his face. 

Wrench noticed his breathing was becoming ragged but not from pleasure. He wriggled a hand free. Making a g with his hand, he pinched his cheek. ' _Grady,_ ' he signed the others real name and that got Numbers' attention. He took the moment to use his trapped hand to rub against Numbers' crotch. That did it, he saw the other physically relax his whole body as his breathing changed. He used this time to push himself back just enough to work on taking the others pants and boxer briefs off. 

He kissed Numbers' stomach and instantly felt the other roughly grab a handful of his hair. He looked up and could see the other starting to regret this, but he ignore him and kissed his way down further. He made direct eye contact with Numbers as he kissed down into his crotch, using a hand to hold the flaps of skin back. 

Numbers released his hair to run his hands through his own hair. Wrench was happy, Numbers usually got too nervous to get to this point, saying he didn't want Wrench to hate him. Wrench was sure that was impossible though. 

He snaked his right hand up and let it settle right over the scar on the left side of numbers' chest. He felt felt the hard vibrations as he licked, sucked, fingered, and kissed the others groin. He signed ' _I love you,_ ' right over the others heart and felt him wrap his hand around his. After a few more minutes he felt a tap on his hand and he looked up. Numbers signed for him to move back up. 

He got up and moved up the others body to kiss him. Numbers kissed him long and hard, letting it turn sweet after a minute. Wrench pulled back and Numbers nodded, silently telling him it was okay to keep going. 

Wrench slipped his hand back down to make sure Numbers was not only wet enough but also relaxed enough so he would cause the other the least amount of discomfort as possible. When satisfied he loosely wrapped his hand around the others throats and slowly pushed himself in. He had to wait a second to regain his composure, free hand resting next to the others face.

He felt legs wrap around him, trying to encourage him to keep moving. He started opened his eyes and started moving again as he watched Numbers. He leaned over to kiss Numbers while he stared to move faster, leaving the other in a daze. He straightened up, moving his hands down to the others hips to get better leverage. 

He knew he was breathing hard and it looked like Numbers was too. Thankfully the others face looked blissful rather than pained, but he couldn't quite tell what he kept saying though he imagined it was nothing but profanities. He remembered something he'd read and moved a hand down to thumb at the little nub between numbers' folds. 

He was pleasantly surprised when Numbers' eyes rolled to the back of his head and he grabbed for Wrench's arm. He kept going at it, so entranced by the pleasure Numbers was expressing that he was caught off guard when Numbers body shook suddenly, nails digging deep into his skin, and legs wrapping a little too tightly around him. Then he felt the other tighten around him and he suddenly felt how Numbers was reacting. They'd both came hard and unexpectedly and now both were more tired than they had ever been before. 

Wrench could feel the both of them groan as he slowly pulled himself out. He laid half on Numbers so he could lazily give his chest a kiss. He could feel the others heartbeat slowing while he was running his hand through Wrench's hair, pushing back sweaty curls. They lay like that for a while when Wrench felt Numbers start to breath slower and slower. 

He looked up and saw that the other was now staring to doze and decided that it was time he should probably go to sleep too. They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow but he didn't think they'd have to worry about being exhausted while working now.


End file.
